


Bake it, baby

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Series: The Bee's Knees [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Pie, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just really wants some pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bake it, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between the 2nd and 3rd chapters of [The Bee's Knees](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3651645/chapters/8068053).

“Oh, you son of a bitch. _Come on_.” Dean knew he was already perched precariously at the top of the step ladder but he needed just a little bit more...

“Just what in the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Shit!” Dean yelped in surprise; grabbing the shelf in front of him as the ladder under wobbled a bit.

Before Dean could turn, his nose was full of the scent of anxious Alpha and Benny’s wide hands clamped tight around his hips.

“I was trying to get the flour that for some reason is all the way in the back of the friggin’ pantry.” Dean griped; shrugging off Benny’s concerned hands as he moved off the ladder.

“What do you need flour for?” Benny questioned as Dean brushed passed him; the Omega’s scent was bitter with annoyance as he began emptying the dishwasher in a thinly veiled attempt not to look at Benny.

“Because I wanted pie.”

“Why didn’t you just come by the shop then, darlin’?”

“I wanted to goddamned make one, Benny.” Dean growled; finally turning to meet his mate’s concerned gaze. “And stop looking at me like that.” He added before beginning to rub slow circles across the expanse of his seven-month pregnant belly. The pup had started kicking up a storm, no doubt in response to his emotional flare up.

Benny nodded then sat down without saying anything as he tugged Dean to stand between his legs.

“I miss baking at the shop.” Dean admitted so quietly that Benny woulda missed it if his mate hadn’t been practically right on top of him.

“I know you do, cher.” Benny soothed; taking over caressing Dean’s belly while the Omega scratched blunt nails over Benny’s scalp, calming him in turn. “But it’s not forever. You know what Dr. Milton said.”

Benny gently lifted up the hem of Dean’s t-shirt, exposing the large, healing burn that stretched from Dean’s navel to nearly his ribs. Benny began placing soft kisses against the shiny pink mark even as Dean huffed in frustration above him.

“It was an accident, Dean. Our pup’s fine. Just no more industrial ovens until after he gets here.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Dean grumbled as Benny leaned to kiss the uninjured side of his mate’s belly; then sneakily blew a raspberry against warm skin that earned him a shout from Dean and a thump square to the lips from their pup.

“Serves you right!” Dean laughed at Benny’s shocked expression.

“Not even here yet and already takes after you.” Benny replied; smiling now that all of the irritation had gone out of Dean’s scent.

“I still want pie, though.” Dean announced; leaning down to place a firm kiss on Benny’s mouth.

“Well, then you’re in luck, darlin’.” Benny stood and moved out of the kitchen, returning a moment later with a box from their bakery. He grabbed a fork then sat back down, pulling another chair close as he opened the box to reveal a pecan pie.

“Oh, I love you. No one has a better mate than me.” Dean cheered, quickly sitting and opening his mouth for the first forkful of pie Benny offered.


End file.
